Define Insanity for Me?
A sudden gust; the winds were rumbling. Something was amiss upon this environment of serenity, quite truthfully. The entire area was a rather large temperate forest. Trees were orderly placed in uniquely designed rows that made it seem almost man-made...a product of order. The trees stood tall, each being the exact same height and design, the only difference lying in the number of leaves of each one; even that seemed sequential. A pathway of leaves formed on the ground, leading in a perfectly ordered number of lines...quite oddly placed for something so serene and orderly. On this ordered pathway cultivated by the leaves, a rather odd man walked - well, not really. He was hopping. This man, with his white hair and dazzling green outfit, was hopping across the leaves. He appeared to have a childish grin on his face, revealing his prominent incisors; as sharp as a knife. And then, he took off to the sky! And as he jumped fast, he came back down equally as fast. The tremor of his feet impacting with the earth caused a quake to appear, blowing apart the leaf formations and branches off of all the trees. "There we go! A little more natural~" The man snickered with glee; Tokuji Hyūga. This was the man's name. An exiled member of the Hyūga Clan, he and his red eye have wandered the plains endlessly. Right now? He is prodding about near the lands of Amegakure, on the outskirts of a small land known as Tsuyugakure. "Oho! I feel another natural one just like myself. Wheeeere areee yooou, Mr. Naturale~?" Gushes of wind dandled the lower grounds. It rose speedily to pester the face of the man that was asleep, though. He was comfortable using the lap of his assistant as his pillow; protecting him from the coldness. And thus unbeknownst to her Lord, Kiki acted as his bodyguard in this helpless state of his. Something was bothering him and it was shown in his behavior. This moment she treasured for he did not radiate the danger he did then. “Kiki,” he mustered as one eye opened at a creek. They were too at the outskirts of Tsuyugakure’s beautiful forest. He didn’t budge to move the slightest bit at that moment. A devilish playful grin formed on his lips as the reddish eyes of Izaya appeared brighter. It actually made him move forward – creaking up from his laying position – he sat up. “I can feel something dazzling in the air.” Her lord referred to the tingling sensation he felt with his perception. She merely nodded. “Go back to the village; I will be back in a bit.” Again, Kiki nodded, despite her dislike to separate from her Lord and the duty. Whistling lowly, the Lord known Izaya, walked through the high peaks of the plants. His grin gone as his left feet touched the path before he stood still with both feet at the middle of the path. Hands in the pockets of his pants, Izaya angled his head towards the direction of the sensation, and saw a hopping man…yelling. “Ya sure ‘r an interesting fellow, Tokuji Hyūga-sansan~. I likes it! What brings tha here though others than finding me, yar one and only mistery natural guy?” He mimicked the playful grin of Tokuji flawlessly, though. In his mind, Izaya was in a conflict; static energy surging around him. It spoke to one's self, of course. "Hi! How ya' doing?" Tokuji exclaimed; a smile wrapped around his face. And then he hopped towards Izaya's position. He felt a slight tinge of electricity shocking him as he reached closer, so he took an extravagant backflip to compensate for normal walking. "I, most sincerely, apologize for the acrobatics show. I just like havin' fun!" Tokuji's devious grin appeared once again, before he bent down forward slightly. Prodding at his temple, he asked, "So...what was your name, Mr Naturale~?" Mr. Naturale tightened lips from before slowly stretched out to a devious grin. Hands in his pockets as he watched Tokuji with amusement; clearly visible in a glint of his eyes. “All fineo here, Sir To-to-kun. Ishe fine, ya childishness is what is making this Lord of the Rain happy yippeh,” hinting to his position in this land. “Do ya know who I am with only that knowledge, To-to-kun?” "Za-kun!" Tokuji exclaimed in glee, pointing towards Izaya's position with a genuine-looking smile on his face. "Za-kun is a dangerous boy! Za-kun is also fun to play with!" Tokuji laughed hysterically, as his red eye glowed with excitement. "Shall we play, Za-kun?" “To-to-kun,” Izaya exclaimed back with enthusiasm. “Le me would like to play a game; because I am always in for a game.” With a slight tilt of his head to the left, narrowing his eyes to slits, Izaya spoke the following as his right hand slit out of his pocket: “What do you wanna do, Sir To-To?” Tokuji donned a slasher smile, and covered the distance between the two in an instance. Poking Izaya on the head, Tokuji exclaimed, "Tag! You're it!" Tokuji took numerous backflips to gain some distance, before leaping into the surrounding trees. "Catch me if you can~" Izaya had to gape. Not because of his silliness; out of shock. Tokuji had poked him! No one had ever managed to do that without feeling the surging energy that he nearly always had around him! And Tokuji didn’t even feel it. Nope, not at all; he just bounced away from him. Was he mocking him? Or was he too stupid to realize his misstep? Oh, who cares anyway, yeah? The shadow loomed above the man unbeknownst. It was waiting to dive down and further its advantage from the air. Yep. All that mattered was the right moment! In the meantime, Tokuji simply hopped and hopped away among the trees. However, he felt a tinge of pain on his finger, and after looking at it, noticed that it was slightly scorched. Pausing for a brief moment, he examined the mark and remembered that he felt a slight wave of electricity coming from Izaya. "Ohhh. So that's it~ No wonder I felt such excitement." Tokuji poked his temple a few times before suddenly lifting his eyes. "Oh no! I'll be caught if I stand still!" Tokuji began hopping again, this time at quite a remarkable speed. The shadow that dove in disappeared as Izaya’s finger was propped against Tokuji’s forehead. A surging of lightning waved through his finger, likely into Tokuji. It wasn’t the aggressive and dangerous volt, but enough to temporarily freeze someone in their movements. “You’re it, To-To-san!” The raven-haired whispered with a big grin stretched out on his face. “Caatch me, catch me if you can To-To-san!” He screamed as he dashed away with enormous steps, making him seem flying for a second in the air, before he landed on his feet, to do it again, and again. "What?! That was too fast!" Tokuji didn't have time to react, and flailed as he was in distress. Soon, he gave chase, using his great speed to traverse leaps in a single step. However, Izaya was already ahead of him, and therefore Tokuji couldn't keep up properly. "Uhhh...oh!" Immediately, Tokuji collected chakra in his palm, before expelling it as a vacuum of pure pressure, and in a straight line, it was bolstered by a tornado of wind surrounding it. Izaya hummed happily as he bounced from tree to tree. A tickling of wind at the nape of his neck minded him though. Thus he glanced behind him. His eyes popping open in shock; seeing trees getting horrendously cut by the furious tornado that was aimed straight to him. “Iieeehh!” He shrieked before panicking on what to do. “Ehm, eh, wha. Tornado, wind, me? Uh-oh. I thi–” and a yelp left him as he got vacuumed into the tornado. “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!” He yipped, loudly, as it echoed in the forest. Funny thing is, Izaya didn’t get harmed by the cruel swipes of the wind of the tornado. Even more hilarious is that he sat on a wooden log that also got vacuumed by the tornado that chased him. “Bring me fooorth, Tor-chan! Bring me awaaay.” "Nooooooooooo!" Tokuji shouted, and then looked towards the tall trees in front of Izaya. "Hah!" He cried, projecting fearsome vacuum waves towards each tree: toppling, they created a gigantic barricade that peculiarly appeared in the shape of a triangle. Thereafter, Tokuji sped up dramatically, attempting to get closer to Izaya as he was temporarily blocked. Izaya…he got bored, already. “We should make it a combo!” He suddenly spurred out. Closing his eyes, as if he was dramatically concentrating, Izaya yelled out the name of the combo. “DANCING WIND CONFUSING, eh, correction, DANCING WIND FUSED LIGHTNING TORNADO SLASHING AND VAACUMING TREES COMBO!!” The destructive power increased! And with its rotation the magnetic force flew around; creating more damage as the lightning randomly strikes the poor forest. "Awww, poor forest-san!" Tokuji exclaimed, and then burst into laughter at the attack name. "We're such a good team!" Tokuji further said, before leaping closer towards Izaya's position. "Poking time!" Tokuji compressed a vacuum surrounding his finger, before poking it towards Izaya's position; he hoped to poke him and switch places in the game. He watched the green stuff from high. The craziness around him started to fall down, as did he. Izaya only looked with a big grin plastered on his face. And suddenly the air in his lungs got sucked away as a bash of wind crashed against his tummy. "WAAAAAH!" He yelled in horror as the falling speed increased. Another smaller bash of wind, like a finger, poked his cheek. He then began to twirl himself, remembering that he was playing a game...and just got tagged by Tokuji! "SNEAKY YOU! I WILL CATCH YOU..." he roared out, before he landed neatly on the ground, having managed to land perfectly with his skills. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Tokuji shouted in comical fear, before channeling chakra towards the ground, and exploding it from his legs. This created a shockwave effect, at which, he leapt a great distance into the air; using a backflip, he was able to land on a tree branch. "Time to run away~" Tokuji told himself, before haphazardly leaping through the large forest, taking down multiple trees with waves of pressure from his hands, creating a disturbance for the equally insane man approaching him. "TRY AND CATCH ME NOW, LOSER!" Tokuji made fun of Izaya, his voice echoing throughout the entirety of the area. Veins popped up at his temple...someone dared to call the almighty Izaya a "loser". His playful grin became a mischievous smile that tilted a tad. "You asked for it," the man mumbled as the darkness seeped around him. "I will make you PAY!" He exclaimed loud enough, echoing back to Tokuji. The Silver Orb, a gift of the old Raikage, came in vision. He glimped at it before crushing it in his hands, reshaping it - a dart, and with a flick of his hand, the dart began flying, as he followed it with a slower pace. It was going to be stuck in a butt eventually. "Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaaa!?" Tokuji screamed loudly as he noticed a dart that wanted to pierce his backside. "Eeeeeek." Tokuji turned around and immediately his eyes. Perceiving through the obstacles, Tokuji used a simple to repel the dart at the exact moment it was about to attempt to go behind Tokuji, therefore repelling it back to it's thrower. "How's this~?!" Tokuji shouted, laughing maniacally as he continued to bounce around in the forest. Izaya grinned happily at the scream coming from Tokuji. However, Izaya widened his eyes in shcok as Tokuji repelled the dart back to him. His face paled and Izaya began to run away. “Nooo-oooo… don’t hurt my butt!” He screamed back right before the Amekage stopped his steps, and faced Tokuji. His smile genuine and his voice deeper than usual, “Just kidding, dear Toto-chan.” And with the chakra still surging through the metallic ball, which is a dart, he infused it with more of his own. The lightning within began to overload, electricity seen with the bare eye around the dart. “Go, and show what the speed of lightning can do!” Izaya praised to the dart, who he sent off flying at maximum speed to the Hyūga. "How is this even allowed!?" Tokuji exclaimed in response to the maneuver Izaya recently performed. "Escape, escape, escaaaape!" Tokuji began to shout, as he jumped across a number of logs in order to try and avoid the dart that was used against him. However, the endless pursuit was ineffective and, thus, he began to rotate at extremely high speed, causing the dart's trajectory to completely revolve and return back to Izaya's direction at an extremely high speed. He sighed disappointedly at his foe, “Toto-chan, have you not learnt yet?” Izaya continued to stare Tokuji down from below, standing broad, as he crossed his arms. The intuitively barrier began to erect around him, with the lightning energy that soughed soundlessly around him. But for a sensor like Tokuji, should be seeing the leaking energy flow. And so, as the dart approached, its rapid speed narrowed down, slowing, until it stilled mid-air. “Let’s change the game a little bit, now, shall we?” His smile remained genuinely innocent. "Alrighty then~" Tokuji smiled in return, patiently entering his appropriate stance and waiting for a moment. "Ooooh, how about this first!" He gleefully stated, causing compressed bursts of air to hit the ground nearby Izaya as he approached him slightly, causing an explosive amount of debris to surround him and his vision. "Let's see you hit me now~" The Hyūga laughed loudly, bouncing about without any care in the world. Category:Role-Play